Japan (Tojo)
Japan led by Tojo is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, Regalman, Knightmare12, Danrell, whoward69, and Andreas Waldeloft. Overview: Japan Japan is an island nation located in East Asia. For centuries, Japanese culture and faith has flourished with much independence from foreign influence and today it remains fiercely unique. Since the assumption of imperial power over the feudal shogunates in the late 1800s by the Emperor Meiji, Japan has rapidly become a highly modern, prosperous, and militarily and technologically powerful country. Tojo Hideki Tojo was the Prime Minister of Japan during the second world war. Responsible for the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbour, Tojo is considered to be a war criminal responsible for instigating the war between Japan and the United States. Although a capable military leader and a loyal imperialist, Tojo was sentenced to death by hanging following Japan's defeat and much of his legacy is today marred by his political reputation. In this mod, Tojo leads a militaristic-scientific Japan. He is deceptive, willing to wage war, and highly expansive. Dawn of Man Hideki Tojo, by the grace of His Imperial Majesty, Prime Minister to Japan and her empire, you stand at the charge of a burgeoning war machine. At the turn of the 20th century, the Empire of Japan had rapidly transformed into an industrial and military superpower, and she sought now an empire like those possessed in the West. Under your directive, Japan would wage war against her classical enemies in China and South-East Asia, seeking hegemony over the Pacific coast. This would culminate into a confrontation with the United states of America, and would ultimately lead to the empire's terrible loss and your terrible shame. Dutiful Tojo, the forces of Japan once again stand in obediance to the Chrysanthemum Throne. Though Japan's foes are many, her powers are great, and her desire for glory and honour supreme. Can you take charge and lead her Imperial forces once more? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time? Unique Attributes: Mod Support Events & Decisions Modernise the Japanese Navy Knowing now that our prized isolation has been shattered, we have exposed our greatest shame: the weakness of our Imperial Navy, and the vulnerability of our coasts. We should employ the most esteemed shipwrights from across the world to aide in the modernisation of our glorious navy. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Japan (Tojo) * Must have researched Industrialization * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 350 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain the Steam Power technology * Receive two free Ironclads and two free sources of Coal Adopt the Kantai Kesssen The Decisive Battle Doctrine is a naval strategy that maintains that an enemy fleet should be dealt with swiftly and in one single, decisive battle. Although there are concerns amongst the Imperial Navy that Air power shall obsolete this strategy, it would nonetheless prove beneficial if it were to be adopted. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Japan (Tojo) * Must have entered the Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Ranged Naval Units gain +1 Sight and +1 Range whilst stationed in a city Divided Military Emperor's Summon